


Comme une Saint Valentin en Octobre

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute costume, Fluffy, Français | French, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Halloween était une période de fête pour Kuroo, c'était le moment de retrouver ses amis sauf cette année pleine d'entraînements. Il passa la soirée seul à ne rien faire jusqu'au moment où on sonna à sa porte.





	Comme une Saint Valentin en Octobre

Kenma regarda Kuroo de loin.   
Il avait levé les yeux de sa console en entendant son petit ami rire. Il était de plus en plus attiré par Kuroo, il l'aimait de plus en plus. Chacune de ses manières, de ses mimiques lui étaient précieuses. Il les détaillait et les gravait dans sa mémoire.   
Kuroo se moquait du jeu de Lev pendant que Yaku lui râlait dessus. Kenma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
Il se cacha derrière sa console. Kuroo s'approcha en se tenant les côtes.   
-Kenma ! Tu as vu Lev ! Non mais sérieux ! s'écria le brun en recommençant à pouffer.  
-Hmm, répondit le setter en esquissant un sourire.  
Le plus grand s'assit et écarta quelques mèches de devant le visage de Kenma.   
Ce dernier sursauta légèrement.   
-Arrêtes...s'il te plaît murmura-t-il.   
-Pourquoi ?   
-Tes mains sont trop chaudes...marmonna le blond, en rougissant.   
Kuroo sourit. Il adorait faire réagir son petit ami de cette façon. Kenma prit la main de son aîné et la pressa contre sa peau en fermant les yeux.  
Ce dernier fut surpris de ce geste mais ne le fit pas remarquer de peur que Kenma arrête. Il n'était pas du genre à être aussi avenant, surtout en public.   
Kuroo déglutit et voulu tenter de câliner Kenma lorsque Lev les interrompit en hurlant.  
-Kenma-san ! Fais moi des places s'il te plaît !  
-Lev, arrêtes d'embêter les gens ! râla Yaku.  
-Ah ! Tu es jaloux parce que tu veux un câlin ? Fallait demander ! dit le numéro onze en prenant son (très) petit ami dans ses bras.  
-No...non idiot ! Je parlais des passes ! pesta-t-il en rougissant.  
Kenma rit et se releva entraînant Kuroo vers le terrain.  
Il fallut un petit moment avant de rassembler tout le monde afin de continuer l’entraînement. En ce moment ceux-ci se multiplièrent. Les jeunes hommes n'avaient pas trop de temps à consacrer à autre chose.  
Ils avaient prévu de faire la fête pour Halloween mais plusieurs équipes avaient des matches dans d'autres villes tôt le lendemain. Alors ils avaient organisés une petite fête vite fait en fin d'après-midi.   
L'équipe de Nekoma avait demandé la possibilité d'utiliser leur gymnase pour accueillir les autres équipes.  
Après avoir ranger l'équipement, l'équipe installa les décorations et les tables sur ordres de Kuroo qui était l'instigateur de cette petite sauterie.  
Bokuto et Akaashi furent les premiers arrivés (grâce à Akaashi).   
-Oya oya oya ! cria-t-il en passant sa tête dans le gymnase.  
-Oya oya ! Woah ton déguisement ! Je pensais pas que tu le ferais ! s'écria-t-il en admirant son ami faire le beau en punk, ses cheveux coiffés en iroquoise.   
Akaashi était venu plus sobrement, en dandy. Le setter de Nekoma le complimenta sur sa tenue et ils allèrent discuter loin de Kuroo et Bokuto qui gesticulaient dans tout les sens. Sans parler du volume sonore.  
Aoba Johsai arriva quelques minutes après. Oikawa en tête, habillé en roi.   
A peine entré il commençait déjà à faire sa petite star. Il prenait des poses (un peu ridicules) en regardant son public.  
-Alors pour les autographes ça fera 5000 yens et pour les photos 10000 ! déclara-t-il en levant son sceptre.  
-Commences pas Shittykawa le rabroua Iwaizumi.  
-T'es méchant Iwa-chan ! Et en plus t'as rien le droit de dire t'es pas déguisé ! râla le brun en faisant la moue.  
Pour toute réponse son petit ami soupira, il était bien trop fatigué pour répliquer quoique ce soit.  
Kenma lui apporta un verre et il alla discuter avec les plus calmes.  
Enfin, Karasuno arriva avec une bonne demie heure de retard.  
On les entendit arriver de loin, Kageyama et Hinata se disputaient, Nishinoya et Tanaka s'agitaient...le brouhaha habituel quoi.  
Les première année à l'exception de Tsukki rentèrent en exhibant leur costume. Suivi, bien entendu, de Tanaka et Noya.  
Kageyama était en vampire, Noya en pirate, Yamaguchi en marin, Tanaka en motard, Suga en ange (le costume avait été voté à l’unanimité par l'équipe), Daichi en aviateur et Asahi en ours.  
Les salutations et les embrassades allaient bon train. Les lycéens ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient.  
-Shoyo tu n'es pas déguisé ? demanda Kenma intrigué ?  
-Mais si ! Je suis en Little Giant ! s'offusqua le roux. Kageyama m'a fait la même remarque...bougonna-t-il.  
-C'est parce que ça se voit absolument pas, idiot ! répliqua le vampire. Tu as le même numéro que lui, tu aurais du mettre une perruque ou quelque chose de ce genre.  
-C'est sûr...commenta Kenma.  
Hinata sursauta. Il était choqué que le blond pense pareil que son petit ami.  
-Mais t'es très mignon, murmura Kageyama avant d'aller se rechercher un verre.  
Hinata rougit d'un seul coup.  
« Idiot ! » pensa-t-il.

Les jeunes hommes mangèrent et rirent. Puis il y eut un vote pour le meilleur costume. Oikawa essaya de convaincre son équipe de voter pour lui mais tous l'ignorèrent, feignant de ne pas l'entendre. Pratiquement tous les participants votèrent pour Suga, sauf Kuroo et Bokuto qui votèrent pour leur petit ami.   
Tsukki eut tout de même une voix sans être costumé, enfin si, Yamaguchi l'avait forcé à porter un serre-tête qui lui faisait une petit crête comme les dinosaures ont.   
-Yamaguchi, il ne fallait pas voter pour moi, râla le blond.   
-Gomen Tsukki ! sourit l'intéressé.  
L'euphorie régnait dans le gymnase jusqu'au moment où tout devint noir.  
Kenma voulut se coller contre Kuroo mais il n'était plus à côté de lui. Il paniqua légèrement. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, chacun appela un ou plusieurs de ses amis.  
Puis une source de lumière apparue. Elle était minuscule.  
-Et maintenant ! Passons aux histoires qui font peur ! annonça Bokuto qui tenait une lampe de poche.  
Kuroo l'avait aidé à mettre en place cette petite mise en scène en éteignant les lumières.  
Dès qu'il vint se rasseoir près de Kenma celui-ci agrippa fortement sa manche.  
« Trop mignon » se dit le capitaine.  
Bokuto vint s'asseoir à son tour tout en racontant son histoire.  
Oikawa se mit à crier.  
-Iwa-chan ! A l'aide !!   
-Il a même pas encore commencé ! pesta le brun.   
-Pitoyable, ricanèrent Maki et Matsun.  
Iwaizumi laissa le roi se coller à lui, ou plutôt se cramponner à lui. Il passa même son bras autour de sa taille comme pour le protéger.  
Plusieurs narrateurs se succédèrent après le succès de l'histoire de Bokuto. Seul Kageyama ne réussit pas à captiver son audience. Il s’emmêlait les pinceaux en racontant son histoire.  
Bien entendu personne ne rata l'occasion de se moquer de lui, surtout pas Tsukki et Oikawa, qui était plus apaisé.  
La fin d'après-midi se passa doucement, puis ce fut l'heure pour les équipes de ses séparer.   
Bokuto était plutôt attristé que ça se termine si tôt.  
-Ahhh Kuroo, je suis désolé ! J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on continue !  
-Moi aussi t'inquiète, mais l'année prochaine on fera mieux !   
-Évidemment ! lâcha l'Ace en faisant un clin d’œil.  
Chacun se dit au revoir, là aussi à coup de grandes embrassades.   
-Bokuto-san je suis désolé de jouer les trouble-fêtes mais on va devoir y aller, annonça Akaashi.  
-Oui, j'arrive, bougonna-t-il.  
Akaashi se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il sourit.  
-Et là, ça te pousse pas à partir ? demanda sournoisement Kuroo.  
-Carrément ! s'écria son ami. Il tapa dans sa main et couru voir son dandy. 

Tout le monde était partit.  
Kuroo soupira assis par terre pendant que ses amis rangeaient la salle. Enfin surtout Yaku et Kenma.  
Le blond arriva à sa hauteur.  
-Ça va ? Tu t'es bien amusé quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Oh oui ! lâcha le brun, comblé.  
Kenma le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.   
-Tant mieux alors.  
Le setter était si content que son petit ami se sentait bien. Kuroo adorait Halloween. Kenma voulait qu'il le fête correctement. Comme il se l'imaginait.  
Une fois la salle rangée tout le monde rentra chez soit.  
Kenma prit la main de Kuroo pendant tout le trajet. Même dans le train il ne la lâcha pas.  
Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Il était si bien avec lui.  
La journée avait été parfaite. Il avait été ravi de voir leurs amis.  
Arrivée à cette rue où ils devaient se séparer, le couple se dit une nouvelle fois au revoir.   
Kenma agrippa la veste de son capitaine et tira doucement dessus.  
Kuroo sourit. Il adorait voir son adorable setter aussi expressif.   
Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles, un peu froides, de son amant.  
Ce dernier se mit à grogner. Un tout petit grognement comme le ferait un chaton. Il tira de nouveau sur la veste du brun.   
Kuroo se baissa une nouvelle fois et Kenma prit possession de ses lèvres. Il lui donna un baiser passionné, passant ses mains autour de sa nuque.  
Le plus vieux fut surpris dans un premier temps, puis il savoura le baiser. Il serra le petit corps de son amant contre lui. Kenma était très avenant aujourd'hui !  
Le couple se sépara à bout de souffle.   
Kenma baissa la tête, il était rouge vif. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il n'entendait que lui.  
-Je t'aime murmura Kuro à son oreille.  
-Moi...aussi je t'aime...répondit le blond toujours aussi rouge.   
Le plus vieux ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
Kenma rentra chez lui le cœur battant. Il était si heureux.  
-A toute à l'heure...chuchota-t-il pour lui même.   
Une fois arrivé il alla se doucher, puis il s'habilla. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que la nuit ne tombe.  
Vers 20h il se mit en route.

Kuroo était affalé sur le canapé. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée. Ses parents étaient partis en week-end.  
Il ne pouvait même pas envoyer des sms à Bokuto qui devait se lever tôt le lendemain. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quoique ce soit seul.  
Au final gamberger lui semblait être une bonne idée. Il allait pouvoir se reposer.   
La sonnette vint le déranger dans ses pensées.  
-Rah !   
Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec.  
-Quoi ?! râla-t-il.  
-Des bonbons ou un sort ?  
-Ke..Kenma...s'exclama-t-il.   
Et il y avait de quoi. Son petit ami était déguisé en chat ! Il était encore plus mignon que d'habitude.  
-Tu...t'as pas f...froid ?  
L'intéressé secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non.  
Le jeune homme perdait tous ses moyens. Et ça n'était pas le short que son amant portait ou son haut moulant qui allait arranger son état.  
-Kuro ? appela le blond voyant son aîné en plein bug.  
-Hum...ça dépend en fait, soit je choisis le bonbon et tu es le bonbon soit je choisis un sort et ça se règle dans un lit.  
Kenma pouffa. Il entra et embrassa son petit ami. Leur corps était collé l'un à l'autre.  
« Du calme Tetsuro junior » pensa-t-il fortement.   
Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas que son corps ne le trahisse.   
-Suis moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
-O...ok.  
Kuroo alla chercher une veste et éteignit les lumières.  
Kenma prit sa main et l’entraîna vers une petite colline. Le plus vieux ne savait pas où il allait, il faut dire qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment la route. Son petit ami était vraiment trop craquant.  
La peau de ses jambes était si blanche, ses jambes étaient si fines. Et ses fesses...  
Une fois en haut de la colline Kenma s'assit et invita Kuroo à faire de même.   
Kenma se blottit contre son aîné et le poussa doucement pour qu'il se couche. L'herbe était fraîche, quelques feuilles brunes avaient craqués au contact de leur corps.  
-Regardes la lune, lui conseilla Kenma en riant alors que Kuroo le dévorait des yeux.  
Il s’exécuta.  
La lune était pleine ce soir là. Tout à fait sublime. De rares nuages venait la voiler pour quelques minutes.  
-Woahh...fit le brun.  
-C'est joli, hein ? fit Kenma content de son idée.  
-Hmm, très.  
Le couple resta silencieux à admirer l'astre blanc. Seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. Il balayait les feuilles mortes, soufflait doucement dans les branches.  
Les lycéens auraient pu s'endormir comme ça si il avait fait moins froid.   
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés un moment aussi calme. Kuroo ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douce fraîcheur de cette soirée.  
Il sentit la main de Kenma faire de tout petits mouvements sur son torse. Le blond scrutait chacune des expressions de son petit ami. Il était si heureux que ça lui plaise.   
A son tour il ferma les yeux, continuant de bouger sa main.  
Kuroo posa son bras autour de la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Sa peau était douce.  
Le vent vint jouer avec leurs cheveux. Les herbes dansantes chatouillaient les jambes nues du plus jeune.   
Après un moment, Kuroo sentit Kenma trembler un petit peu.  
-On rentre ? proposa-t-il.  
Son petit ami opina. Ils se relevèrent et Kuroo passa sa veste sur les épaules du blond. Il se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir prise. Il pouvait ainsi jouer au gentleman.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Kenma s'amusait à shooter dans les feuilles sèches. Il y en avaient des jaunes, brunes, oranges, rouges.  
C'était très joli à voir.   
Une fois à l'intérieur Kenma serra le brun dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là un petit moment avant que Kenma n'aille chercher quelque chose dans le sac qu'il avait apporté.  
Kuroo ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait été tellement hypnotisé par son adorable chaton qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre.  
-Tiens ! fit le blondinet en lui tendant une boîte de chocolats.  
Kuroo rit.  
-Tu sais que c'est pas la Saint Valentin ?   
-Oui oui ! répondit son cadet, la voix pleine de malice. Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'apporte la suite.  
« La suite ? »  
Kuroo eut plus qu'envie de sauter sur Kenma. Il était si adorable ! Il avait fait beaucoup de choses pour qu'il fête Halloween.  
Le jeune homme revint avec plusieurs DVD dans les bras.   
-Je savais pas trop quoi prendre, se justifia-t-il en voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux de son amant.  
« Trop trop trop adorable ! »  
-Je t'aime Kenma.  
L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux, pris de court.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Kuroo choisit un film au hasard, il s'en fichait un peu. Kenma attirait toute son attention.  
Il était entre les jambes de Kuroo, caché derrière ses genoux pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.  
Les films d'horreur n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.   
Soudain, l'estomac du plus vieux se mit à gargouiller. Kenma se redressa d'un coup.  
-Zut, j'avais oublié, dit-il en se levant.  
Il alla chercher ce qu'il avait préparé pour Kuroo. Il avait fait des sushis et des makis. Il en avait fait une cinquantaine. Au début il voulait juste faire plaisir à son petit ami puis il avait trouvé ça drôle à faire.   
Il avait aussi apporté de la soupe miso qu'il fit réchauffer.   
Il apporta deux plateaux pour qu'ils continuent de regarder le film.  
-Kenma ! s'écria Kuroo en se redressant brusquement. Pourquoi tu portes ça ?  
-Quoi ? Le tablier ? J'ai pas envie de tacher mon costume, répondit tout simplement le petit blond.  
C'était trop pour Kuroo. Son mignon petit ami était en chat (ce qui est très très chou) et en plus il portait un tablier bleu pale avec des petits chats (ce qui était beaucoup trop adorable pour le cœur de Kuroo).   
C'était le summum. C'en était même trop.  
Kuroo se jeta sur son cadet et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
-Tu es trop trop mignon ! J'ai vraiment envie de toi là...  
-Du...calme ! le rabroua le plus jeune très gêné.  
Il essayait tant bien que mal à ne pas faire tomber le plateau.

Kenma alla se changer et le couple dîna tranquillement.  
-Tu n'as pas encore goûter les chocolats ? demanda Kenma en tentant de masquer son impatience.  
Le capitaine de Nekoma le sentit mais ne dit rien. Il ouvrit la boite et prit un chocolat.  
Il le mit dans sa bouche et mâcha.   
-Hmm c'est super bon !   
Dans son élan il en prit un deuxième. Il n'avait pas du tout le même goût.   
Kenma se mit à rire malgré lui, il tenta de se cacher derrière ses mains.   
-C'est épicé ! cria Kuroo la bouche en feu.   
Kenma éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.   
-C'est pas marrant ! bougonna son compagnon.  
-Si ! Très !   
Kuroo attrapa le visage de son petit ami et l'embrassa.  
-Ça pique ! se plaignit-il.   
-Bien fait ! chantonna le brun.  
-Beurk ! Vraiment c'est le baiser que j'aime le moins !   
-Le moins ? C'est pas le pire ?  
-Non, j'aime tous tes baisers, sourit le blond en caressa la joue de son aîné.   
-Pourquoi tu essaies de me séduire comme ça ! couina Kuroo avant d'embrasser de nouveau son petit ami.  
-Ahh Kuro rince toi la bouche ça pique !   
Finalement le film fut délaissé. Le couple s'installa dans le lit du brun. Ils étaient si bien ensembles à se câliner. Kuroo était très reconnaissant envers son adorable petit ami qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il passe une bonne fête. Il l'aimait tellement et de plus en plus.   
Il déposa de doux baisers sur ses mains, ses joues, son nez...  
Il ne se lassait jamais de lui rappeler à quel point il l'adorait, par tous les moyens.   
-Kenma je t'aime tellement...chuchota-t-il.  
Le blond se serra encore plus contre son amant.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.   
-Demain tu remettras ton costume et le tablier pour moi ? supplia-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-Oui, je ne peux rien te refuser, soupira le blond en baisant son front.   
Kuroo s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis sans doute un peu trop niaise dans cet os et j'ai sans doute abusé avec mes ships orz désolé TT^TT  
> Merci d'avoir lu ~
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
